


A drag queen walked into a bar

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, M/M, Other, POV Lesbian Character, Past Relationship(s), Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Trixie walked into a bar and she met Katya for the first time.OrKatya is weird, smells and does questionable things but Trixie seems to enjoy the full package.





	A drag queen walked into a bar

* * *

**Trixie was over it.**

She was over grieving and moping around at home after her breakup with Matt. 

She already knew he fucked Violet behind her back and honestly, she didn't give two fucks anymore.

She knew she needed to let her hair down and have some fun. Prove to herself that she wasn't a failure at life.

So that's what she did. She dressed up in a cute pink cocktail dress, she applied her best wig and did her makeup.

She needed a drink.

\- 

As Trixie opened the bar door she immediately was hit with the smell of booze and sweat. That was an New York bar at 9 pm for you.

She decided not to bail on the last second and she went inside despite the smell.

She went up to the bar and ordered an bloody mary to get things started.

Not even halfway down her drink she noticed a figure in red moving across the bar towards her.

~

"What's a lovely lady such as yourself doing alone at a bar at 9?" The Redclad blonde spoke up.

She had a dark raspy smoker voice and her smell of cigarettes probably confimed any raising suspicions of her being a regular smoker.

"I need to have some fun." Trixie swirled her glass making the liquid squilp in the glass.

"Are you having fun?" The smoker asked and gave her a matching bored expression.

"No. Life never is, it's a shame really." Trixie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and the other eyed her up.

"Oh yeah? Then you've never stuck a pig in a barrel and spun it down a mountain while tip-toeing on a sex-slaves pelvis at 3 am in Texas." 

Trixie chuckled at a loss for words as the blondine sipped her drink. 

"That shit get's wild."

"What the-" Trixie laughed and The blonde broke into a big smile.

"There it is!" She moved a hand up and Trixie shook it.

"I'm Katya, nice to meet you."

"Trixie."

-

Katya was one of a kind. Trixie had never met someone like her. 

"So you do alot of shows here in New York?" Trixie took another shot and Katya burped.

" 'Scuse me, yeah. I recently moved here from Orlando. Did you move here or are you an inborn?"

Trixie laughed again and nodded. "Moved here from Texas, hunny!" 

"Ooh you a cowgirl?" Katya laughed.

"Yeehaw." Trixie winked.

~

After another three shots Trixie started to retire. 

"Nice meeting you, mrs. Zamolodchikova."

Katya smiled showing all her perfect teeth that Trixie had started to admire.

"Nice meeting you too, mrs. Mattel."


End file.
